Three
by rsb90
Summary: Zelda and Peach fight in this story but then realize they need to prevent their kingdoms from being taken over by evil. They need another to do it. Originally Titled: Princess vs. Princess.R&R no flames allowed.
1. Princess vs Princess

Zelda awoke early in her royal chambers. Afraid. And scared. She was terrified of her vision. _I know what will happen. That woman is my enemy._ In her dream she had a vision of a woman coming to fight her. She was powerful. "Le Cara mei onta calinando!" It was an ancient spell that protected her magic from being stolen. Her powers were strong. She often had to defend them from opposing forces. She also had to defend herself from others stealing her alter ego's powers. The only powers Sheik possessed were her ability to send a wave of needles at opponents.

It was a force to be reckoned with. She could stop projectiles and such. She also could conjure a chain that when an enemy would be hit by the tip they would be shocked. And last is her ability to vanish in a puff of smoke. If an enemy was close they would get blasted by it. Her other abilities were her gorgeous martial arts moves. She was a speed demon and could easily stop foes. Zelda was slow but was knowledgeable about old spells and the triforce. "I am ready for the battle." She thought. "Come and get me."

Peach awoke afraid. _What if that woman works for Bowser? _She thought. In Peach's dream she saw a woman with great power attacking her. But...she grinned. "I can now not only deflect powers with my Toad defense shield, but I can use it to absorb other powers. Peach also has the ability to conjure objects in her hands. When she was little, she only could conjure vegetables to cause minimal damage to opponents. Now she can create bombs, freeze blasts, and swords and other powerful weaponry. She also can levitate, conjure a parasol to land gently when in danger. Her trump card was her Peach Bomber. She would jump in the air and if she was close enough to her target, would broadside and blast her opponents. She had advanced her powers in case Bowser broke their truce they made after Mario had defeated him when he took over the castle. And so Peach set out to the Hyrule castle where the vision took place.

Peach walked through the gates and into the courtyard. Then a great wind swept the area. Zelda appeared in front of Peach. "You're the invader! Zelda cried. "Uhh no." Replied Peach "You were gonna come after me."

"I have no time for games." Zelda snapped. She raised her hand and a red orb appeared and headed straight for Peach. Peach then blocked it with her shield. Zelda released the attack. But instead of flames all that happened was a blast of energy from Peach's shield. But-Zelda was astonished with what happened. "Now what was that freaky little gesture"? Peach mocked. Peach made the same hand gesture Zelda did and sent the fire towards Zelda. Peach quickly released it and Zelda flew into a statue. "You copied my power!" Zelda exclaimed. "That isn't all I can do." Peach replied. She proceeded with her Peach Bomber and blasted Zelda. Zelda flew through the doors of the castle. _She is almost impossible to stop._ Thought Zelda. She ran into the throne room and hid behind a chair. Hoping Peach would go away.

_To be continued_


	2. Power Struggle

Authors Note: This little plot is part of something that is going to be introduced in the future.

**Chapter 2 **

**Power Struggle**

Zelda hid in the throne room. "Come out wherever you are!" Peach taunted her.** "**You know I didn't copy your power I stole it". Peach continued. "But that is impossible I cast a protection spell on myself so no one could take my powers. "Yes but it would only work if another person cast a spell to take your powers." "I stole them because you used them on me**." **Peach explained. Zelda decided she had to use black magic that she learned from Sheik. "Elanto calara mi santagonai!" Translation: Powers come forth to rid the enemy from these walls.

Peach was struck with a beam of magical energy shot from Zelda's hands. She flew through the wall. Angered she got up all covered in smoke and smoldering from the attack. Peach held out her hand and a small bomb appeared. She through it at Zelda. But Zelda was quick. She used Nayru's Love. A crystal appeared and Zelda was inside it. The bomb was deflected by this move. It flew back and hit Peach. She then ran and Zelda used Nayru's Love when she was close to Peach. Peach used her shield and absorbed Zelda's power. Realizing she was losing, Zelda transformed into Sheik. Sheik used her magical weapons, the chain, needles, and vanish. But it all was absorbed. And then Peach chanted a little rhyme that gave Sheik amnesia. Sheik was defenseless

Then a piercing cry filled the room. Zelda appeared in the corner while Sheik faded away. She was temporarily dead. Zelda then had a premonition. She saw both the Mushroom and Hyrule kingdoms being taken over by evil. She spoke to Peach and they realized what was happening. "You'll have to give me my powers back." Said Zelda And she did. Sheik was revived as well. "We'll have to go to my kingdom to stop your vision from happening." Said Peach. So they had left to find out what evil was trying to take over the kingdom.


	3. The Veil Of Evil

**Chapter 3**

**The Veil of Evil**

Zelda and Peach went to the Mushroom Kingdom. And they found that Peach's castle was under someone else's control. They both could sense the presence of Bowser.

"I can't believe that Bowser broke our truce." "It basically was like this, he stopped trying to take over Mushroom Kingdom, we would leave him alone." Explained Peach. "Apparently he doesn't see the ways of peace anymore." Zelda replied. They approached the gates to the castle grounds. The guard, who was a goomba, stopped them. But Peach had vanquished him. "Now we need to get in to the castle." Said Peach. She blasted the gate open. They walked up to the main entrance to the castle. Peach tried to open it. Instead there was a blast of energy. "Let me try." Said Zelda. She did an awkward dance movement. Energy surrounded her. Zelda disappeared completely. Then in a flash of light her alter ego, Sheik, took her place. Then she used her magical chain and whipped the doors with it. The chain absorbed the energy and sent Sheik flying. Peach decided it would be best to use their powers to get through the door. Peach used her Peach Bomber technique to blast the door but she ended up getting sent for about a hundred feet. She decided to use her powers of conjuring to get through. She created a bomb and threw it at the door. No such luck. Then Sheik changed into Zelda. She used her magical abilities but they all failed. So Peach decided to use a super secret entrance to the castle. Peach and Zelda went to a cave that was near the castle. While going through the cave they came to two paths. The one on the left went into the castle. The right pathway was unknown. While going through the passage, they came to a door. Which was not protected. The door went into the castle basement. Continuing through caverns and such, they found there way that led to the throne room. Bowser was sitting on the throne. Zelda and Peach listened as he recited his plans to his accomplice. Ganondorf, who was the ruler of the netherworld. Bowsers plan was to rule mushroom kingdom, and having Ganondorf rule Zelda's kingdom. The third accomplice, Mewtwo, was to help them take on Zelda and Peach. Bowser had taken the kingdom over and turned it evil. After Mario defeated Bowser when he caused trouble on Isle Delfino, Peach's father past away leaving Peach to become Queen. Mario and Peach made a truce with Bowser. Until recently he disappeared shortly before Peach had her premonition.

_**Authors Note: Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter. I will continue to explore this story. And I will try and update it soon since you all had to wait so long!**_


	4. The Third Warrior

**Chapter 4 The Third Warrior**

After Zelda and Peach had gone outside to the main grounds of the castle, a yellow ship

came out of the sky and crash landed right near Zelda and Peach. "What was that?" said Peach.

They walked over to where the ship landed. The door opened and a figure stepped out. Unable to tell who it was Peach had yelled "Who are you? Speak!"

"I am Samus of planet Zebes. I do not wish to harm anyone except Mewtwo. He destroyed my home planet."

" Wait a minute then, we're on the same side. Mewtwo is our enemy as well." said Zelda.

"We'll help you stop him if you help us." said Peach.

"Fine. I am the last of my kind. He killed my friends and family and I only want to make sure he pays for his evil deed." replied an angry Samus.

"Alright, we'll make sure he pays." said Peach.

Zelda then just had a vision. "What did you see?" asked Peach. "Come, we must go to the

temple!" said Zelda.

The three of them went to the Hyrule temple and Zelda explained that the three of them

were to fight the Trio of Doom. Which consisted of Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo. The three most powerful evils in the universe. The three of them, Zelda, Peach, and Samus, were the Sisters of Light. The three most powerful good beings that the world would ever see. Apparently their destiny came into the fold after Mario died after mysteriously getting sick and after Link was killed by an unknown force. The temple was the place where the triforce was when it had manifested itself upon the world. Now, it is an ancient burial ground for heroes. Link and Mario are among the many buried there.

_On the other side..._

Mewtwo has a plan on how to stop the Sisters of Light. Will they succeed in saving their kingdoms and achieving revenge? Or will they fall in time of battle? Wait and read to find out!


End file.
